Robert Freeman
'Robert Jebediah Freeman ' is the tritagonist of The Boondocks. He is the grandfather of Huey and Riley Freeman. He lives with them in the suburb of Woodcrest and really likes ladies. He is voiced by John Witherspoon. History Robert was a Tuskegee airman and flew a P-51 Mustang and is an active participant in the U.S. Civil Rights. Moe Jackson often took the credit of the accomplishments that Robert does. He also had a grudge with Rosa Parks for stealing his thunder. Malcom X died while owing Robert five dollars. Robert is really into girls and wants to date one, even though he usually does internet dating, which Huey and Riley think is strange because he dates women younger than him and takes his clothes off (leaving his underwear on) showing them on the computer. Robert tells his grandsons lots of stories but they think its just made up. He often calls women cutie pie. Robert sometimes takes advice from Riley agreeing with his gangsta stuff allowing to watch B.E.T., saying to Huey it is not out to destroy black people. Robert is also a friend of Ruckus and Tom, often seen playing checkers or cards with them. To his grandsons, especially Huey, he is an authority figure, but only in the sense that he doesn't hesitate to use corporal punishment when they slip up. Both of his grandsons disrespect him, but sometimes in different ways. Huey often disagrees with Robert and sometimes disobeys him, disapproving of Robert's focus on how they're all viewed in the eyes of their neighbors, seeing this as evidence that he still possesses an antiquated sense of inferiority to the "white man," which causes him to act in a way that he believes his neighbors want him to act. Huey especially dislikes when Robert tries to force this antiquated notion on him, interpreting this as an attempt to change him into a person he's not. Riley disrespects Robert by not obeying him despite being severely disciplined by him often by being whipped by his belt often. For the most part, Riley seems to do whatever he wants, and is then punished at his grandfather's whim. These punishments don't seem to deter Riley, however, and he is much more unrelenting with his disrespect as a result. In Granddad's Fight, Riley goes on and on with making fun of Robert, his own grandfather, mercilessly rubbing in the humiliation. Even his brother rebukes him for doing this, but he doesn't stop. This singular act epitomizes his lack of respect for his grandfather. Robert can be viewed as selfishly motivated most of the time. He has openly admitted he was ashamed of his grandsons, and went so far as to spend their inheritance on his dream home in his dream neighborhood, moving Huey, and Riley against their will. In fact, he somewhat regularly ignores the desires and needs of his grandchildren, such as in Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner, when he buys willy-nilly to appease the expensive tastes of his prostitute-girlfriend, while ignoring his grandsons' objections to her obvious corrosive effect on them as a family. Though the woman's cover is eventually blown when her pimp shows up to retrieve her, he does exhibit signs of genuine love for her, hopelessly waiting for her to return long into the night after she is taken away by her pimp. This causes his grandsons, especially Huey, to sympathize with him despite getting what they ultimately wanted. Robert has been shown to have mastery with his use of a belt, due to his experience of using it on Riley often. His aptitude with it is such that he can use his belt as a whip to restrain a target, and comfortably use it as a weapon, seen in such episodes as Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner, Stinkmeaner Strikes Back and The Story of Thugnificent. Robert, having experienced the Civil Rights Movement firsthand, doesn't take the slighting of his race lightly. Uncle Ruckus, a self-hating black racist, butts heads with Robert often. Despite this, he is probably considered to be the closest thing Ruckus has, and ever had, to a friend. Robert also uses his involvement in the Civil Rights Movement as a justification for spending his grandsons' inheritance on a big house in a nice suburb, noting how he helped make such an act possible, whereas it wouldn't have been an option were segregation still in existence. However, Huey noted in comparison to his fellow protesters, he did relatively little (Robert claimed he got hosed down in the Civil Rights Movement to get his house, while Huey noted he didn't get hoes at all). Robert also seems to be out of touch with popular culture in current society, as shown when Riley Freeman introduces something to him. In the comic strip, he saw Riley playing the Grand Theft Auto III videogame assuming it was a form of "cops and robbers", learning later Riley was the "robber". (However, he later played with him on the same game on 2-player mode). His understanding of slang and metaphors is very limited, when he believed having a 'Urolagnia golden shower' was a good thing, which amused Riley (The Trial of R. Kelly). He also has limited knowledge of gangsta rappers, which at one point eventually started a beef with a rapper named Thugnificent ('' The Story of Thugnificent''). He referred to Xzibit as "inhibit", and believed Usher was literally a singing usher. Also, he has recently discovered internet dating and is aware of social networks such as MySpace. He kills a blind old man losing to him earlier on accident. One of Roberts is on episode one while in the car he spells behave wrong. Robert also hates Thugnificent. Robert can be viewed selfish sometimes. Robert is a very scared man and lazy most of the times. Robert was in a situation where Lando Freeman thought he was his son. Robert then dated his last woman Ebony Brown but she turned him down. Robert was addicted to weed beliving he was going to die. Robert has also been shown to not like reading importants stuff like contracts and forms. He is now in debt and has to serve as a slave to Ruckus and Eddie Wuncler. Robert during season 4 is desperate for money even taking it to far to a point where he becomes a prostitute for lonely women at a nursing home when he is claimed by two pimps.nt Granddad was held as an unwilling freedom rider by Reverend Sturdy Harris, on a trip through the racist South. Despite his attempts to "turn the bus around" Granddad was led into dangerous territory. He also begins dating a long-lost Kardashian sister and winds up on a reality show. Relationships Riley Robert treats Riley the way he does because of the way Riley disobeys Robert's authority. The rules that Robert sets do not get to Riley which makes him not used to them. Robert uses physical force to try to keep Riley in line, but Riley is already used to it so it does not change his actions towards Robert. He also treat Riley and Huey differently, he often goes by what Riley says instead of Huey. When Riley want to get in trouble Huey often stops him but when granddad comes Riley tells what happens and lets Riley go away free. Uncle Ruckus Robert and Ruckus have a love-hate relationship, where most of Robert's dislike of Ruckus is because Ruckus is very racist towards African-Americans (even though Ruckus is black) and/or any race that is not white. Robert and Ruckus are shown often playing checkers in the park, talking about social issues, women, and black and white dynamics where Robert will often defend the African-American community. Ruckus is seen doing yard work for Robert from time to time, so they may just tolerate each other if nothing else. Ed Wuncler Wuncler owns the loan on Robert's house (as he does with every house in Woodcrest). Ed seems to have taken a general liking to Robert, referring to him as "old school". In the episode The Itis he funds Robert's Soul Food restaurant venture seemingly as part of a plot to lower property values in the area so that he could purchase the nearby park and develop it. He anint to nigga Ebony Brown Robert dated Ebony Brown for a time and they fell in love which each other. But he eventually became paranoid that she was cheating and thought he was not good enough for her. After she does not call Robert for 16 hours he becomes depressed and worried that she left him forever. Riley and Huey tracked Ebony down from information in her Twitter feed. Robert then travels to Malaysia and finds her where she explains she could not call him because her flight was delayed 12 hours and her phone did not work in the airport. While there, Ebony tells him that he does not love ''himself ''and kisses him goodbye. Jazmine Dubois Robert seems to have a soft spot for Jazmine, referring to her as "Little Baby" and often addressing her with a great deal of affection. This is likely due to Jazmine's more innocent and childlike nature, something both Huey and Riley lack. Jazmine, for her part, seems to return this affection and even seems to think of him as family to a degree. She does become justifiably angry with him when he gets her into trouble or convinces her to break the rules (...Or Die Trying), but seems quick to forgive him. It oftens seems that Robert treats Jazmine more like his grandchild than he does his own grandchildren. Gallery Boondocks2.gif promonewblog.jpg 1132789395_tsgranddad.jpg grandpaFreeman2.jpg 113423.jpg GrandpaFreeman3.jpg Ro.jpg MV5BMTkwNzhcxNTg3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDA4NDQyNA@@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg Boondocks-mlk-2006-1420.jpg 1939975-thumbnail_47684.jpg Wingmen_-_Granddd's_Eulogy.jpg Boondocks-mr-mcinal-screen.jpg Grandad Robert 4504.jpg The Boondocks Huey Riley Robert Vs The Hateocracy Fight Scene HQ DoS .jpg Grandad_ruckus.jpg Thumbnail 6431153248571466043.jpg THe-Boondocks-Breaking-granddad-long-hair.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-05-20-at-9.05.58-AM-960x500.png Category:Main Characters Category:African Americans Category:Males Category:Freeman family